Going Back
by Dark-Angel-Diva
Summary: Miss Parker is missing. Jarod begins his search for her. Will he find her or will he end up in a trap? MPJR.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One:  
  
The Kidnap and The Centre  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Jarod, Miss Parker, Sydney, The Centre, etc:  
  
None of them belong to me. I don't own them. Don't sue me!!!!!!!! This is my first Pretender story. I hope you like it. Please review. No flamers though!!!!! (  
  
Author's Note: As it says in my disclaimer, this is my first Pretender story and this is created from all of the information I know (Which isn't really much, but I hope it is enough) Hopefully, this is good, and you will all enjoy this. Okay…Time for me to stop writing. On with the story…(enjoy)  
  
  
  
Jarod sat up slowly as he awoke from a deep sleep.  
  
He had fallen asleep with the end table light on. Something was wrong. He could feel it. Sighing, he ran his hand through his dark hair. Suddenly, his cell phone rang, shattering the silence. Immediately, he answered it.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Jarod. It's Sydney."  
  
The tone in Sydney's voice sent off warning bells in Jarod head.  
  
"Sydney, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's Miss Parker. She's missing."  
  
"Missing? I thought the Centre kept tabs on all their employees."  
  
"It does, but something strange is going on." Sydney paused briefly, then continued, "We need you're help."  
  
"We? You mean you and Broots."  
  
"Yes. Nobody else here believes she is missing. Not even her father."  
  
"I'll start working on it now."  
  
"Thank you, Jarod. I'll be in touch."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Jarod hung up and got out of bed. His laptop computer was on the desk. Sitting down in the desk chair, he turned it on. As he waited, he began to think of Parker and how their relationship changed two months earlier.  
  
The night, it had been storming. He went to visit her. He had wanted to talk to her. Sydney had told him earlier that day that she hadn't been her usual bitchy, ice queen self. He had went into her house and found her curled up in her bed, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
They had been friends since they were kids and he knew her emotions and moods very well. She had given him, his first kiss. She hadn't been surprised to see him. They talked for awhile until she finally told him what was really wrong. Then she had broke down and sobbed. He had held her in his arms until her sobs subsided. Somehow, they had begun kissing and the kiss grew, as their passions flared. They had become lovers. He had visited her every chance he could.  
  
Now she was missing.  
  
Jarod logged onto the Internet and hacked into her computer at the Centre. There was nothing that jumped out as a clue to her disappearance. "Damn." He whispered, shutting off the computer.  
  
He got up, grabbed his leather jacket, and left his motel room. Outside, he stood at the sidewalk and hailed a cab. "Where to?" the driver asked, as Jarod entered the cab. "Blue Cove." Jarod answered, shutting the door.  
  
Not to long later, he stood in Parker's dark two story house. He quietly walked up the stairs and made his way to her bedroom. As he entered the room, he was shocked to find it trashed. A lamp lay broken on the floor. Her bed was unmade and messy. It looked as if a struggle had taken place. As Jarod stared at the mess, he went into SIM mode.  
  
--A man had entered her house as she slept. When he tried to attack her, she fought back. --  
  
Jarod stepped toward the bed and saw bloodstains on the sheets and comforter.  
  
--The man pulled out a knife and cut her face and arm. Parker clawed at him with her nails. The man stumbled back and knocked over the lamp from its place on the end table. He quickly took out a cloth soaked in chloroform out of his pocket and placed it over her mouth and nose. After a few minutes, her eyes rolled back and she went into unconsciousness. The man picked her up and carried her out of her house, placed her in his car, and drove off in the dark night. --  
  
Jarod finished the simulation and closed his eyes. He then reached into his pocket and took out his cell phone, dialing Sydney's number. Before Sydney could say anything, Jarod began to speak, unable to control himself.  
  
"She was abducted. A man entered her house and attacked her. And of course, being herself, she fought back. In the end, he used chloroform to knock her unconscious."  
  
"Calm down. Are you sure? Where are you?"  
  
"I'm at her house. Her room is trashed."  
  
"Was there a ransom note?"  
  
"No. I'm pretty sure the man doesn't know who she is. If he did, he wouldn't have attacked her."  
  
"You're right. Any clue to where he would've taken her?"  
  
"No, but I have to go. I'll contact you soon."  
  
"Alright. Thank you for the information, Jarod."  
  
"You're welcome, Sydney. Good-bye."  
  
Jarod hung up and walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Where are you, Parker? He wondered sadly, as he walked out of the house.  
  
A little while later, he sat at the edge of his bed, his head in his hands. From it's spot on the desk, his laptop's computerized voice rang out. "Message waiting." It said, the icon appearing on the screen. Jarod got up and went to the computer, clicking on the icon.  
  
Pretender,  
  
I have your Miss Parker. She will live as long as  
  
You do as I say. You must go to SL-27 at the  
  
Centre if you want to see her again.  
  
Jarod stared at the message in shock. He had been wrong. It was someone that knew her. Knew him. Knew everything. He stood and sighed. He began to pace back and forth, debating weather he should call Sydney or not. Groaning in frustration, he kicked the bed.  
  
The Centre  
  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
  
Jarod easily entered the Centre and made it down to SL-27. He had decided not to call Sydney, but now he was having second thoughts. He brushed off the feeling and went down into SL-27. Once inside, he went deeper into the room. About half way inside, he saw Miss Parker, tied up to one of the cages. She had a medium length cut on her face. Her eyes were shut and her breathing was even and strong.  
  
"Michealina." He whispered, shaking her gently.  
  
Her eyes opened and instantly filled with panic.  
  
"Jarod! You shouldn't be here! It's a trap! Forget about me and get out of here!"  
  
"I'm not leaving you."  
  
"Damn it, Jarod! Listen to me. Get out of here while you can."  
  
Suddenly, a shot rang out and Jarod collapsed into her lap. She began to relax slightly as she saw he had been shot with a dart.  
  
"Jarod!" she cried, struggling against the rope.  
  
Mr. Raines and his lackeys appeared. Two men took Jarod's limp body and dragged him out of Parker's sight. Raines moved closer to her, dragging his oxygen tank behind him.  
  
"You bastard!" she cried.  
  
Raines just smiled. It was a truly evil smile. It sent chills through her body.  
  
"Now, now, Miss Parker, calm down, you have a visitor."  
  
From the darkness, a figure moved out of the shadows. She gasped as she realized that it was her father.  
  
"Daddy! Help me!"  
  
Her father gazed at her with a look of pure disgust. A feeling of dread filled her stomach.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"I'm ashamed of you. How could you do this? I can't even look at you right now."  
  
"But Daddy…"  
  
An icy feeling spread through her body. Her father had turned against her.  
  
"No, Michealina. I don't want to hear it! You were sleeping with him instead of bringing him back."  
  
"Daddy…"  
  
Tears filled her eyes as he ignored her and continued talking.  
  
"I thought I knew where you're loyalties were, but I see I now I was wrong. You are a traitor. You deserve what you get."  
  
With that, her father turned on his heel and walked out, leaving her alone with her tears and with Raines. She lowered her head in defeat, which was something she thought she would never do. She thought her father would always protect her. She had been wrong.  
  
She wished that her mother were still alive. But no, her mother was dead. Murdered by the evil man that now stood in front of her. When she lifted her head, she glared hatefully at Raines  
  
"Damn you, you god damn bastard. When I get out of her I will kill you! Do you hear me?!"  
  
Raines took in a wheezing breath. "Aren't you interested in my plans for your lover?"  
  
"If you kill him, you're dead! I will make you die a slow and painful death." She hissed.  
  
"I will leave him down here. My men will run tests on him. And you will get a front row seat." He said, ignoring her threat.  
  
Raines chuckled softly, then walked away, dragging his oxygen tank.  
  
"Jarod." She whispered, tears running down her cheeks. 


	2. Chapter Two:Sydney and Broots are brough...

Chapter Two:  
  
Sydney and Broots are brought into the Loop  
  
For Disclaimer, see Chapter One.  
  
Hey Everybody, I'm back. Yay! (  
  
Please read and review. Enjoy.  
  
P.S. I hope this makes sense. I'm  
  
Just now writing this part at  
  
11:00 p.m.  
  
Two Days Later @ The Centre  
  
Sydney sat at his desk in his office. He was worried. Jarod had not called him back with any information about Miss Parker's disappearance. He picked up his phone and dialed Jarod's cell phone number. He waited, somewhat patiently, while the phone rang and rang. Then with a sigh, he hung up.  
  
"Any luck with finding Miss Parker?" Broots asked as he entered the office.  
  
"No. Jarod isn't answering his phone either. It's all very strange."  
  
"Maybe he can't answer the phone."  
  
"No. I tried calling him all yesterday to and he never answered."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Broots sighed and looked at the door, then down at the floor. Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the office door, causing Broots to jump.  
  
"Come in." Sydney called.  
  
The door opened and one of The Centre's security guard, named Logan Palmer, walked in. Sydney had known Logan from when he first started working at The Centre years back. He had helped keep watch over Jarod, until he escaped. Sydney always had a suspicion that Logan had assisted with Jarod's escape, but kept that to himself.  
  
"Hello, Logan. How are you?" Sydney asked.  
  
"I'm fine. I have a message for you."  
  
The man reached into his pocket and took out a piece of paper and handed it to Sydney. Then without another word, he turned, and walked out of the office.  
  
Odd. Sydney thought, opening the paper and began reading.  
  
Sydney,  
  
Jarod has been caught by Mr. Raines.  
  
Both he and Miss Parker are down in  
  
SL-27. You must help them quickly  
  
If you want them to live.  
  
Sydney stared at the note, wondering if it was a hoax or else some sick joke. But then again, he knew that anything was possible at The Centre.  
  
"Come on Broots." He said, getting out of his chair, and walking towards the door.  
  
"W-Where are we going?" Broots asked, following behind him.  
  
"SL-27."  
  
"What?! Why?"  
  
"Just a hunch. I'll tell you everything on the way."  
  
Broots continued to follow him, although, he was very reluctant to go back down there.  
  
Soon the two were down inside SL-27. Sydney felt a feeling of dread wash over him as he looked around. Monitors and equipment were all around a cylinder shaped holding case. The room looked like an operating room. Rushing over, he saw that Jarod was inside.  
  
The note was true. Jarod had been captured. But how? He wondered. Broots was at a computer, typing in some numbers. Then the cylinder case opened.  
  
"Jarod? Are you all right? Speak to me!"  
  
The Pretender eyes stared up at him blankly.  
  
"What have they been doing to him?" he asked Broots.  
  
"Running test. Drugging him. Basically doing everything to him that they did when they tested that heart drug on him."  
  
"Oh dear god."  
  
"Didn't you say the note said Miss Parker was here to?"  
  
"Yes, it did."  
  
"Then where is she?"  
  
Sydney gazed around the interior of the room and shrugged. Maybe that part of the note had been made up.  
  
Suddenly, Jarod blinked and began to move.  
  
"Jarod. Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes. I believe so."  
  
Sydney undid his restraints and Jarod sat up slowly.  
  
"Parker." He whispered.  
  
"Did you find her?" Sydney asked.  
  
Jarod nodded and stood up on shaky legs.  
  
"Is she here?"  
  
The Pretender nodded again and began to walk across the room.  
  
Sydney and Broots followed after him.  
  
He led them into a dark corner. A figure lay in the fetal position on the floor. Sydney could make out that it was Miss Parker.  
  
Jarod bent down and picked her up, carrying her into the lit part of the room. Then he laid her down atop a metal table.  
  
There was a medium length cut on her cheek. She had a black eye. Bruises and cuts covered the exposed flesh on her arm.  
  
"My god." Sydney said, "Who did this?"  
  
"Who do you think?" Jarod asked, checking the pulse on her neck. He began to shake her gently.  
  
"Michealina?" he whispered softly.  
  
Parker quickly regained consciousness and bolted up, right into Jarod's arms.  
  
"Jarod." She whispered softly, burying her face in his neck and beginning to sob.  
  
The Pretender stroked her hair gently and held her tight.  
  
All the while, Sydney and Broots watched the scene in front of them in awe.  
  
TBC…  
  
Please tell me what you think. Be Kind. Review. ( 


	3. Chapter Three: The Answers, The Plan, an...

Chapter Three:  
  
The Answers, The Plan, and The Escape  
  
For Disclaimer, See Chapter One.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, kids, I'm back with a new chapter. I'm glad you like it so far! I hope you like this chapter and the end when I finish it. Be kind…Rewind…I mean review!  
  
  
  
Parker clung tightly to her lover, ignoring the pain that coursed through her body.  
  
"Uh, I feel confused." Broots announced.  
  
"Don't you always?" she asked.  
  
"I thought you hated Jarod."  
  
She separated from Jarod and looked at Broots. Her icy blue eyes met with his, her amusement was clearly evident, but there was also confusion mixed in.  
  
"You guys were really out of the loop this time weren't you?"  
  
The two men nodded.  
  
"This was all cooked up by Raines. He somehow found out that Jarod and I are lovers. Then he used me as bait to get Jarod here."  
  
Sydney looked from Jarod to Parker, a smile on his face. "You're lovers?"  
  
"Is it that hard to believe?" The Pretender asked.  
  
"Yes." Broots answered.  
  
"No." Sydney said.  
  
Jarod's concentration was now focused on Parker's bruises and cuts. "What happened to you?"  
  
"Raines wanted me to kill you, when I refused, he had his lackey's beat me."  
  
The Pretender looked at her with a mix of emotions in his eyes. He kissed her on the lips briefly. "I love you." He whispered as they parted.  
  
She smiled at him. "I love you, too."  
  
"I really hate to interrupt but if Raines knows that you're here, Miss Parker, does your father know?"  
  
"Of course he knows. He doesn't care. He's disgusted with me. Ashamed of me. He said I get what I deserve."  
  
"I can't believe your father would do something like that." Sydney said, shaking his head.  
  
"Believe it."  
  
"You guys better get out of here." Jarod said to Sydney and Broots, "I don't want you getting caught."  
  
"We came down here to help you escape." Broots said.  
  
Jarod smiled. "I escaped once. I can do it again. Besides, I'm in the process of making a plan."  
  
Sydney nodded and smiled; knowing his Pretender would succeed.  
  
*  
  
Around midnight, Sydney sat at his desk, not wanting to leave the Centre just yet. He and Broots had made it out of SL-27 unnoticed. They had been lucky. His office doors opened and Mr. Parker walked in.  
  
"Hello, Sydney." He greeted.  
  
"Mr. Parker."  
  
"Working late?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I want you to come with me for a moment."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Just a chat. We use to talk all the time."  
  
"That was then. This is now."  
  
That answer didn't affect Mr. Parker.  
  
"We have your Pretender."  
  
"Really? I don't believe it."  
  
"Well, it's true. Raines and I caught him. We have him down in SL-27. I was just about to meet up with him and check on Jarod. I want you to come with me."  
  
"I would be happy to."  
  
Sydney got up and the two men left the office. They met up with Raines out in the hallway and all three of them got onto an elevator, heading to SL- 27.  
  
When they arrived, they went inside one by one. Sydney went in first, followed by Raines, then Mr. Parker. Then together, they headed toward Jarod's cylinder holding case.  
  
"What the hell?" Raines said outraged.  
  
Jarod was gone. Along with Miss Parker. On the case, in black marker, was written: NICE TRY.  
  
"Damn it! How could he escape?" Mr. Parker cried, "It's impossible."  
  
"Well, Jarod is a genius." Sydney said, trying desperately to hide his amusement.  
  
The two men glared at him. Mr. Parker then looked around.  
  
"Damn it! He took Michealina! That bastard! God damn him!"  
  
"Calm down, Mr. Parker. It's not wise to get your blood pressure up." Sydney said.  
  
Raines got out his cell phone and called a sweeper team. Sydney shook his head and smiled. Then he got out of SL-27, and left the Centre, he was going home for the night.  
  
"I knew you could do it, Jarod." He whispered as he got into his car.  
  
*  
  
Later, Mr. Parker sat at his desk, silently raging to himself. His computer's computerized voice suddenly rang out.  
  
"Message Waiting."  
  
He clicked on the mail icon and was shocked to see it was from his daughter. He instantly began reading.  
  
Daddy,  
  
That was a horrible thing you did to me. You made me feel ashamed of myself for loving Jarod. But I see now I had no reason to. I love him. It's my choice. It's what I want. You can't stop it. Neither can the Centre. That is something I don't think I can forgive. Maybe you will realize that you brought this on yourself. I hope that it hurts you like you hurt me. Now you will have to hunt for Jarod and me. I don't know if you have the will power to do it.  
  
Good bye, Daddy.  
  
~Michealina~  
  
Mr. Parker felt a tear fall down his cheek as he finished reading the message. He had been a fool, a jackass even. He had lost his wife. Now he lost his daughter.  
  
"What have I done?" he whispered to himself.  
  
TBC…(One more Chapter to go! I think…)  
  
So, what do ya think? Please review! I loooooveeeeee feed back!!! 


	4. Chapter Four: Happily Ever After?

Chapter Four:  
  
Happily Ever After?  
  
For Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
Author's Note: Ta-da!!!! I'm on a roll today!!! Go me!!! This is the last Chapter, I hope you like it. Enjoy! Oh, yeah, REVIEW! (Please!)  
  
  
  
The Bay View Hotel  
  
A little nowhere town, Michigan  
  
  
  
Miss Parker sighed as she shut off Jarod's laptop. Jarod came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It had to be done." He told her gently.  
  
"I know." She murmured with a sigh.  
  
Jarod pulled her to her feet and held her in his arms. She snuggled against his strong body. She was happy. Truly and utterly happy. She had never felt this way before.  
  
She looked up and kissed Jarod passionately on the lips. He kissed her back, matching her passion. He then picked her up and carried her to the bed and laid her down.  
  
"I love you, Jarod." She said as they parted.  
  
"I love you, too, Michealina." He replied.  
  
*  
  
Much later, Parker lay in Jarod's arms. Their bare legs entangled, as were their hands. Her head rested on his bare chest. She listened to the sound of his beating heart.  
  
"Michealina?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Y'know that I'm always going to be on the move and always busy. Do you think you're ready for that?"  
  
She raised her sleepy gaze up to him. "Of course I'm sure. I've never wanted anything more."  
  
He smiled at her. "That's good."  
  
"I know." Then she smiled back at him, "No more talk. Sleep now."  
  
"Yes. Sleep is good."  
  
Parker closed her eyes and drifted almost immediately to sleep.  
  
Jarod remained awake, watching the woman in his arms sleep. He smiled to himself. He felt happy…he felt complete. It was a nice feeling.  
  
  
  
The End!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yay me!!!!!!!!!! I hope you liked it!! Please review your thoughts andcomments. 


End file.
